


Eight Inches

by Kalloway



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (YouTube & Website)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Raising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Make some changes.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Eight Inches

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'bridge'. 
> 
> The beloved 11'8 Bridge was raised eight inches in October 2019. 
> 
> Hopefully it doesn't mind.

Life was full of changes, both big and small, the bridge supposed. This would be one of the bigger ones, mostly because the smaller ones simply hadn't worked. And it wasn't going to keep the bridge from doing its actual job at all, despite literally going up in the world. That was the important thing...

At least that was what the bridge told itself as the last bits of equipment drove away and the new signage put in place.

It had certainly taken more than eight inches off things before.

There would still be chances...

And it was still hungry.


End file.
